Oliver Queen: The Dark Monster
by changingdestiny40
Summary: This is an exploration of the kind of monster Oliver probably would've been in season 1 if he truly were that type of person the back half of season 5 tried to present. (10-31-19 Re-uploaded for Halloween today.)


**(Edit 10-31-19: I personally do not celebrate Halloween or believe in what it stands for. However there are probably those here who do and I respect that. Therefore I've decided to re upload this horror one shot for my Halloween celebrating readers and for those of you who haven't read this, I hope you like it.)**

**Hello everyone. Remember in season 5 when Guggenheim tried to act like Oliver liked killing and that his whole mission was built upon it, though we all know that's a whole bunch of idiocy and crap ? For my latest one shot, I've decided to explore what kind of man Oliver would be if he was indeed that kind of man and it's partially inspired by an old one shot written by Arlyss Tolero. This will be a bit gruesome and I apologize to anyone who's uncomfortable by it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow". If I did, season 7 would not have assassinated the series by making Oliver and his loved ones work to save their city all for naught.**

Oliver Queen had returned home with one goal, which was to supposedly save his city. What people did not know was that he'd actually returned to unleash brutal, sickening vengeance upon it, drowning it in an ocean of blood. Why would he do this, you may ask. The reason is because during the 5 years he was away, he had developed a major taste for killing, a taste that had evolved into a massive bloodlust. He had however deluded himself into believing that it was for his city's good.

His plan was almost complicated when his mom, Moira, tried to force him to accept John Diggle as his bodyguard but Oliver pushed back and forced his mom to drop the subject. It was for the best since Oliver could not have a bodyguard since it could comprise his bloody plans and could lead him to have murdered John, which would have helped no one but Oliver himself due to his sadistic lust.

He was currently in the Arrowcave, preparing for his first target, which was Adam Hunt. The man was a perfect candidate since he was extremely corrupt and built his power upon the possessions and blood of others. Oliver grinned, ready for his first taste of bloodshed since he had used his unloaded gun to bludgeon Kovar's head to death back on Lian Yu before returning home. He put on his uniform and headed out until he came across Hunt, yelling at his men to remove Laurel off the table and some other orders, the man clearly having a bad night. Little did he know that it was going to get worse.

Putting his hood down, Oliver immediately jumped down and began firing arrows into some of Hunt's men, killing them instantly, while also slamming some of their heads against the ground and on Hunt's car. Some he beat to death, others he broke their necks, and in other cases he tossed a flechette into their throats, blood pouring out of them, Oliver relishing in it and all of the other kills. He then grabbed Hunt and slammed him against the latter's car.

"Adam Hunt", Oliver growled at him menacingly, his eyes dark and dangerous. "You have failed this city. You have failed it by stealing what doesn't belong to you and bribing, blackmailing, and murdering all those who stand in your way".

"What do you want", the cowering businessman asked fearfully. Oliver stared at him coldly, and said to him,

"Nothing, other than your life". After which he took an arrow and plunged it into Hunt's heart, the adrenaline rushing through the insane vigilante as he committed the deed. He then turned and walked away, leaving behind the scene of the slaughter.

For his next "mission", if you want to call it that, he decided to kill another corrupt businessman named Marcus Redman who had stolen money that he was meant to refund to his victims. During the "mission", he fired some arrows into some of Redman's guards and then grabbed a sword and slashed, stabbed, and mutilated the rest, not caring if they were guilty or innocent since, well, guilt by association. And plus even if they were innocent and just doing their jobs, his bloodlust was far more important.

Once done, he grabbed Redman, smashed the air vent in, and pressed his head near the whirling blades.

"Marcus Redman, you have failed this city. How dare you steal what doesn't belong to you. You're a disgrace to my city and like Hunt, you shall be an example towards those who do!", he told him and, ignoring his pleas for mercy, pushed the man's head down further, the blades slashing through and mangling his face and head. The crimson blood from the gruesome slaughter splattered upward onto Oliver's face and hood, giving him a feeling of euphoria at this sick act of his.

He next went after Martin Summers, who was deeply involved with the Triad, since that guy had threatened Laurel. And despite his currently twisted mind and the darkness having corrupted him, he would always have a soft spot for Laurel. With that said, Oliver went out and fired a dart into Summer's neck, knocking him out. He then hung him upside down and tortured him in many various ways, enjoying every single moment of it, including skinning a few areas of his body since practice makes perfect, as taught to him by Talia A'l Ghul.

Eventually, Summers finally confessed to his crimes, including not only threatening Laurel but also confessing to having an innocent man murdered. He then begged to be let go but Oliver gave him an evil smile and then, notching his bow, fired 3 arrows into his chest, one in succession of the other.

The next target was Jason Brouder, and after doing some digging on him, learned that he had been dumping toxic waste into the waters of his city. What a travesty. Not to mention that he'd rather drink clean water and it was a shame to him that something like that was not a capital offence. Not to worry, as far as Oliver was concerned, for he'd be taking care of that shortly. First though, he needed to have a conversation with Matt, Brouder's fixer, about a file proving his crimes and both men's involvement in framing an innocent man wrongfully accused of murder.

Doing just that, Oliver kidnapped Matt and handcuffed him to the train tracks.

"And now you either give me what I want or it's the 10:15 to Bludhaven for you Mr", he threatened the frightened man.

"Alright alright. The file is in Brouder's office. Now please let me go", Matt begged, terrified for his life and with tears in his eyes. Oliver looked at him coldly and with a hint of a cruel smile.

"About that, I lied", he informed his victim happily and as Matt's eyes widened with horror, the train came barreling through and slammed into him with relentless speed and with a sickening crunch, which was music to Oliver's ears. Once done, Oliver walked away whistling, headed straight to Brouder's office, tortured him into confessing to framing an innocent man and once he was through, took out his bow and fired 3 arrows into him like he did with Summers. He then got the file, a separate arrow that recorded the confession that led to the wrongfully incarcerated man's freedom. And now no one could say that Oliver did not have a heart.

One day Oliver was trying to catch a notorious assassin named Deadshot who'd recently killed the former's target, causing Oliver to be infuriated with him for taking out his target. How dare he ruin his desire for bloodshed that night even though there were other fish in the sea for Oliver. He was currently attending a gala with his family when Deadshot crashed it and started shooting and killing. Oliver immediately moved to confront him and, after a brutal battle between them, Oliver subdued him, took out an arrow, and stabbed him in his left eye repeatedly, driving it into his skull until he was sure the assassin was dead, smiling with glee.

Over the next few weeks, Oliver continued to hunt down and kill all of his targets that were on the List, having the time of his life. Most of the time the bodies were found with 3 arrows in them, though a few others were found in sickening gruesome states. The poor investigators sometimes had to throw up at some of these shocking scenes while responding officers wondered if it'd be wise to ask for extended vacations. The entire city was frightened of this lethal vigilante, dubbed the Hood, wondering if they'd be next.

Soon Oliver met a lovely mob princess named Helena Bertinelli who wanted to kill her father, Frank Bertinelli, for her late fiancé's murder. Learning of her plans, Oliver decided to help her. Helena was at first reluctant but seeing the sincerity in him, agreed to take him on. Plus it helped that he was a beyond excellent lover and the best hot lay she'd ever had in her life.

She shared her plan with Oliver, which was to start a war between her family and the Triad in order to burn her father's world to the ground, which Oliver was more than happy to help with. With that said, they got on motorcycles, disguised themselves as thugs who worked for Frank, went to the headquarters of the Star City branch, pulled out their guns, and killed every single Triad member, including their leader.

This incident would make China White, the Triad's top assassin, so angry that she declared war on Frank and attacked him in his home, her men killing all of his men and burning down his home as Frank looked on in horror. He tried to escape and while he did escape White, he was unable to escape Oliver and Helena who captured and took him to the woods where they proceeded to completely skin him alive, something Helena especially enjoyed doing. Once done, they turned their bloodied faces towards each other, crimson blood on their clothes and lust in their eyes, the brutal kill making them so aroused that they tore off each other's clothes and furiously screwed each other right there, next to Frank's body, not stopping until they climaxed together.

For them, it was as if something about killing made the sex even better.

That night, because of the insane couple's actions, would lead to the city being engulfed in a gang war between the Bertinellis and the Triad, a war which set the city on fire and led to the deaths of many innocents who got caught up in it. Oliver and Helena did not care however for they did a not care about the value of life and at this point Oliver no longer cared about the blood of innocents. For him, and at this moment, it did not matter if you were guilty or innocent for all lives were expendable. That was his new philosophy, his and Helena's.

Over the next few months, Oliver and Helena would continue their killing spree, assassinating everyone in the List while also murdering innocent people, mainly police officers, who dared to stand in their way. They also targeted a man named Justin Clayborne after learning of his corruption, including murder, while refusing to acknowledge their hypocrisy. They also did not even bother giving him a second chance but went ahead, slaughtered his guards, and then Oliver fired 3 arrows into him while Helena used her crossbow on him.

They later heard about his insane son, Simon Morrison, and his rants against them, promising to make them suffer. Not needing a lose end, they ambushed him and Oliver grabbed him in a chokehold and snapped his neck. Once done, Oliver and Helena hurried home and began screwing with heated passion and like crazy until their burning lust was satiated.

This was how it always was. Whenever they killed someone, it gave them not only an adrenaline rush and a feel of euphoria, but would always cause their sex drive to rev up, leading to them releasing their primal instincts and enjoying a strong and relentless sex marathon, their bodies glistening with sweat, tongues down each other's throats, and nails digging into each other's bodies and sometimes drawing blood. Their favorite sex was when they did it right next to the body of their victim, something which heightened the sexual experience they shared.

As for the city, they were terrified of these serial killers, which Oliver and Helena pretty much were at this point, and the citizens imposed their own curfew and stopped going out at night. The two killers, Helena now known as the Huntress and Oliver having been renamed the Huntsman, managed to garner up a massive body count that included both the guilty and, as they slowly became more insane and thirsty for bloodshed, more of the innocent. In the future, they would be known for killing more people than other notorious killers, both regular villains and supervillains. And no one would break their record until the rise of a future killer named Cicada, though the body count of insane clown of Gotham City would be a rival to the other 3 killers count.

The time came when the Huntsman and Huntress would learn of Malcolm's connection to the List and his diabolical plan to destroy the Glades and murder everyone in it. They would use this to confront the corrupt businessman but, being so lost in bloodshed, they did not meet him to stop him but rather to join him. This pleased Malcolm immensely, having new associates within his ranks to help him undertake this mission. He was also delighted that the Huntsman turned out to be his favorite godson.

After they discussed everything that needed to be done, Malcolm sent the Huntsman and Huntress to kill all loose ends associated with his Undertaking, including Dr. Brian Markov and his team of scientists, which the two villains took great pleasure in doing. After that they stood on a rooftop, Malcolm holding one trigger for the main Earthquake Machine and Oliver and Helena sharing their hold on the trigger for the backup machine, excited for tonight.

"You know honey, those Glades residents will be running for their lives when we send the building crashing down onto them", Oliver said to his lover, who was now his fiancé at this point, eager for the show to begin.

"Let them run, for we'll be turning that disgusting neighborhood into a mausoleum", Helena grinned wickedly, also eager for the show to begin. Afterwards Malcolm gave them the signal by pressing his trigger, after which Oliver and Helena responded by pressing their own triggers, the 3 villains watching in delight as the Glades was devastated and everyone inside was killed. Once it was all over, they poured themselves glasses of champagne and toasted to a successful night and after which Oliver and Helena went home and enjoyed the best sex of their lives.

Word of what had happened that night and who was responsible would reach the ears of Ra's A'l Ghul, leader of the League Of Assassins, who was disgusted and infuriated by Malcolm's actions and also revolted by the disregard for life that the Huntsman and Huntress, wishing he had eliminated those two villains. And the fact that they got off sexually from their kills was especially sickening to the years old leader of the League. Seriously, what was wrong with people nowadays ?

Making up his mind, Ra's sent his daughter and heir, Nyssa, and her girlfriend Taer A'l Safer, formerly known as Sara Lance, to find and kill not only his former horseman but also this Huntsman and Huntress duo. The two women agreed and went to Starling City, two weeks after the Undertaking. They quickly found Malcolm and took care of him, following a brutal duel between them and the man, which they won and afterwards Nyssa cut his head off. The other two were much harder to find but when they did, Sara was horrified to learn that the Huntsman was none other than her old friend and lover, Oliver Queen.

Learning this was too much of a shock for her and she had a hard time absorbjng this while wavering in her mission to kill him. Nyssa however, while comforting her and sympathizing with her ordeal, told her that they were still under orders and needed to finish this so that more people would not be murdered and that she needed to accept that the man she'd once loved deeply was dead and that a monster had taken his place.

Sara then steeled herself and, with Nyssa, headed to confront her twisted ex and his equally twisted fiancé. What followed was a very violent battle between Sara and Nyssa vs Oliver and Helena, both sides refusing to give ground. During the battle, Sara tried repeatedly to reach Oliver, desperate to capture any light that might still be inside of him. But alas, it was for naught as Oliver rebuffed her efforts, both Helena and himself mocking and taunting both her and Nyssa.

The two women finally won the battle with Nyssa grabbing Helena by her hair and using her sword to slash the latter's throat while Sara pressed her bow staff against Oliver's neck. At that moment, she tried once more to reach him, pleading with him not to make her do this and trying to get him to remember the man he once was, a fountain of tears in her eyes. But Oliver once again rebuffed her and laughed maniacally. And so with a heavy heart, her lower lip trembling in grief, she snapped the neck of the man she'd once loved and allowed his lifeless body to drop to her feet. She then sat on the ground, pulled Oliver's body to her chest, and wept over him while rocking him back and forth. Nyssa could only stand and gaze upon Sara with pity as the latter mourned this tragedy that should've never happened.

Following this was the funeral for Oliver. Sara however did not want his or her family to know the monster he'd become, instead wanting them to remember the good man he had been despite his flaws. And with Nyssa's consent and the help of League operatives who'd infiltrated different places of the Starling City institution, including the Coroner's Office and the morgue, she created a story in that Oliver and Helena were riding their motorcycles together when they ended up in a head on collision that killed them instantly. The story was also backed by a certificate of death and a false autopsy report submitted by one of those undercover League operatives.

Afterwards Sara and Nyssa, the latter offering her silent support, watched the service from a distance during which Oliver was laid to rest with his best friend Tommy, the latter having died saving Laurel during the Undertaking. Poor Moira, Thea, and Laurel were all filled with grief and sadness, crying like babies and holding each other, not understanding how the man they all cared for could suddenly die only a few months after getting him back. Where was the rightness and fairness in this ? Fate was so unfair and really had a sick sense of humor if it would do something like this to them.

They all knew that things happened for a reason, but where was the sense in it ?

As for Helena, her body was sent to her cousin, the last of the Bertinelli's since the rest of their family were wiped out by the now severely depleted Starling City chapter of the Triad due to the war between them, and he buried her in their family plot.

Their business concluded, Sara and Nyssa returned to Nanda Parbat, Sara continuing to mourn the man she'd loved and knew could have become a hero and a protector if his five years away had not twisted him into someone who has no meaning to his life except for being driven to feed a bloodlust, which would've avoided this tragedy if he had indeed become a hero.

She could only hope there was an alternate universe somewhere in which his five years away had instead turned him into a hero wanting to save his city and eventually becoming an inspiration to it. But alas, oh alas to Oliver and the man he could've been instead of a monster who liked and enjoyed killing.

**The End**

**A/N And this was my first time writing a horrorish, gory story, but it was a bit uncomfortable to write due to the gruesomeness of it and I'm so glad it's over. Frankly, I don't want to write any horror, slasher, gory stuff anymore after this, unless a fic I'm writing calls for gore, and therefore I'd like to formally request to anyone here to please to not send me any story requests or one shots of this type since writing for this genre is not my cup of tea.**

**It was a onetime thing and this was it.**

**Still though, how did I do ?**

**As for Sara killing Oliver, I did that in order to magnify the tragedy of this story if Oliver had been the monster the back half of season 5 tried to make him out to be, and what greater tragedy being one of his greatest loves, who loves him just as much and still does here, being forced to end him due to the threat he was ? Plus if he and Helena had participated in the Undertaking, Ra's probably would've ordered their deaths as well. Not to mention that Sara was sent to hunt Malcolm at season 3's beginning.**

**As for Oliver and Helena getting off sexually from murder, I got that from a thriller, partially slasher, horroish movie, entitled "Pathology", about a death cult consisting of psycho doctors who went around killing people, mainly villains and scum until their leader became more psycho and started murdering innocents.**

**Those doctors didn't kill for justice or even vengeance though. They freaking killed for sport and pleasure and worse, got off on it sexually. Can you believe how sick and perverted some people are ? While the plot was entertaining and engaging, and the sex scenes were hot, the movie as a whole really pushed the envelope with the horror and gore while really, and with sexual pleasure linked to killing, magnified the depravities of man, making it very uncomfortable to watch and especially with all of the body organs shown. That movie almost messed me up.**

**And so I added a nod to that in regards to Oliver and Helena in order to really showcase the depraved and person Oliver most likely would've been if that season 5 character assassination was remotely true. He probably would've been as sick and depraved as those psycho doctors. As for Helena, for some reason I can see her also going in this direction if she'd had the chance.**

**As for Helena's lime about turning the Glades into a Mausoleum, I got that line from Overgirl/Earth X Kara when she was helping to invade Central City in the crossover's final battle.**

**And there you have it. What kind of man Oliver would've been if that "I like killing" confession was true in any shape or form. The show would've probably been a slight horror show and, if they'd really pushed the envelope, a show for HBO.**


End file.
